1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting systems. More particularly, the invention relates to spot light type lighting systems of the type which illuminate stage plays, live performances, retail display areas and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of how to provide a useful lighting system which is versatile enough to perform all the functions needed of a spot light, and yet not be unduly cumbersome or inconvenient to use, is one of longstanding in the prior art. Such a lighting system has many requirements depending on the use to which it is put. If, for example, such a lighting system is being used in an outdoor amphitheater, the requirement of most importance would be the ability to deliver a large amount of light in various colors, and to focus such light precisely. The size or ease of adjustability of such lights are usually not of concern.
If, however, such lights are used to illuminate indoor stages or retail display areas, the requirements become quite different. It may be required, for example, to use a low voltage bulb instead of one working off line voltage, and to adjust the light fixture, including the focusing features, from a remote location.
In addition, in either situation, many parts are needed, such as template projectors, bellows, barn doors, color filters and focusing lenses. It is a common complaint among lighting technicians that so many parts are required that they frequently get lost, and it is easier to replace them rather than find them. This leads to an unnecessary waste of scarce resources. Therefore, those skilled in the art have continued to search for an easily adjustable lighting system which can be changed between line voltage and low voltage, and which has a self storing feature.